Claire Anderson
Claire Anderson ist eine im 19. Jahrhundert in Boston geborene Kainitin, die zu Lebzeiten Tochter eines Kaufmanns war und als Hausmädchen an einen untoten Adligen, den in Boston einflussreichen Sir Carter Crawford verkauft wurde, um geschäftliche Bindungen zu festigen. Sie hatte eine jüngere Schwester, Michelle Anderson, die Sie um jeden Preis beschützen wollte. Dies ging soweit, dass Sie mit Ihrem Hausherrn eine Vereinbarung traf, nach der die Camarilla, als Vampirsekte, für Ihre Schwester sorgen sollte. Im Gegenzug würde Sie als loyale Nachkommin Ihres Hausherrn alles tun, um seinen Geschäften zu dienen. Als die Camarilla das Abkommen brach und Ihre Schwester ebenfalls in die Nacht geholt wurde, kündigte Claire das Verhältnis zu Ihrem Erzeuger auf und lief davon. Da Sie für Ihre Schwester ein besseres Dasein wollte, sollte diese Teil der Camarilla bleiben und die Wege der Schwestern trennten sich. Später kam Claire dann erstmals mit einem Vampir des Sabbat in Kontakt, dem Lasombra Evan Bennett. Sie schloss sich Diesem an und gemeinsam begründeten Sie das Rudel "Sanguini Noctis". Evan wurde Ihr Mentor und eine Art Ersatzvater für die junge Vampirin. Gemeinsam zog das ungleiche Duo lange Zeit durch die Staaten und erlebte die Höhen und Tiefen der jüngeren amerikanischen Geschichte, darunter die Prohibition, die Wirtschaftskrise und anderes. Später rekrutierten Evan und Claire mit dem loyalen Soldaten Freddy Connors und noch später mit dem Informanten Benjamin Hobbs weitere Mitglieder für das Rudel. 1989 schließlich zeigte Claire wenig Interesse am Ableben des potenziellen Rudelmitglieds Wyatt Thompson, da Sie von Diesem nichts gehalten hatte, dafür jedoch umso mehr Interesse an dem Mann, der Ihn erledigt hatte: Dean Parker. Claire fühlte sich, aufgrund des eisernen Willens, den Dean zeigte, als Er auf die Probe gestellt wurde, an sich selbst in früherer Zeit erinnert. Schließlich stimmte auch Claire, genauso wie der Rest des Rudels dafür, Dean Parker aufzunehmen. Dabei wurde Claire die wichtigste Bezugsperson für Dean und fungierte zeitweise auch als eine Art Mentorin für Diesen, da Sie mit Ihm den Schwertkampf übte, wenn Evan verhindert war und Ihm auch die Disziplin der Beherrschung beibrachte. Als das Rudel 2001 in Sacramento Jeff Franklin vor dem endgültigen Tod rettete, begrüßte Claire das Engagement Ihres Duktus. Ab 2002 kämpfte auch Claire in Los Angeles und war an den Ereignissen um den Sarkophag von Ankara beteiligt. Sie bemerkte rasch, dass mit Evan etwas nicht stimmte und konfrontierte Ihn auch damit, konnte jedoch keine Informationen erlangen. Später lief Sie, gemeinsam mit dem Rest Ihres Rudels in die Falle von Bischof Andrei und entging nur dank des Opfers von Evan Bennet dem endgültigen Tod. Lange Zeit verbrachte Claire auf der Flucht, tauchte unter und entging mehrmals nur knapp den Fängen des Sabbat. Sie reiste quer durch die Staaten, oftmals unter falschem Namen und erreichte schließlich die Ostküste, wo Sie sich in Detroit niederließ. Trotz Ihrer Vergangenheit wurde Sie vom dortigen Prinzen, Andrew Blake, aufgenommen und arbeitete sich in den Reihen der Sekte bald weit nach oben, sodass Sie sogar eine Zuflucht im Anwesen des Prinzen erhielt. Hier lernte Sie auch Jackson Mueller kennen, einen Geschäftsmann der Ventrue und begann eine Beziehung mit Diesem. Als 2016 der Sabbat Detroit angriff, war Claire unter den Kainiten, die während einer Clansversammlung der Ventrue im Club "Nightfall" gefangen genommen und in den Kanälen eingesperrt wurde. Bevor einer der Anführer des Sabbat Sie foltern konnte, wurde Sie jedoch von Ihren alten Rudelkameraden Dean und Jeff gerettet, was viele alte Erinnerungen in Ihr weckte. Sie flüchtete später mit dem Rest der Kainiten von Detroit nach Los Angeles und führte dort ein Gespräch mit Dean und Jeff, in welchem Sie klarstellte, dass Sie nichts mehr mit der Vergangenheit zu tun haben wollte. Sie distanzierte sich von Ihren alten Freunden. Dennoch ließ Sie die Vergangenheit nicht los und Sie stellte auf eigene Faust Nachforschungen über Andrei und die Ereignisse um den Sarkophag von Ankara an. Dabei lief Sie der rachsüchtigen Lilith in die Arme, welche Claire manipulierte, ein Video von Ihrem eigenen Tod zu drehen, um sich an Dean und Jeff für die Einmischung in Ihre Pläne zu rächen. Da Sie sich gegen die Manipulation nicht dagegen wehren konnte, tötete Sie sich schließlich selbst, indem Sie Ihr eigenes Herz aus der Brust schnitt. Dean, Jeff und Jackson konnten Sie nicht retten und fanden später nur noch Ihre Asche und Ihren Ring am Ort Ihres Ablebens. Geschichte Frühe Jahre: Claire Anderson wurde als ältere von zwei Töchtern eines wohlhabenden Kaufmanns in Boston im Jahr 1847 geboren. Von klein auf wurde Ihr Verantwortungsbewusstsein und Durchsetzungswillen von Ihren Eltern beigebracht, doch war Sie auch an die gesellschaftlichen Konventionen der Frauen im Amerika der damaligen Zeit gebunden. Früh war klar, dass Claire als Pfand fungieren würde, um für Ihren Vater neue geschäftliche Möglichkeiten zu eröffnen. Mit Ihrer vier Jahre jüngeren Schwester Michelle verband Claire ein enges Band. Früh gab Sie Michelle das Versprechen, sich immer um Sie zu kümmern. 1864, im Alter von 17 Jahren schließlich, erfuhr Claire, dass Ihr Vater ein Arrangement mit einem wohlhabenden Geschäftsmann aus Übersee und überdies einem Adligen, Sir Carter Crawford, getroffen habe. Er zeigte Interesse an Claire und so wurde vereinbart, dass die junge Frau als Hausmädchen in die Dienste des Mannes treten würde. Im Gegenzug erhielt Ihr Vater die Kontakte nach Europa und besonders nach England, die Er für seine Geschäfte so dringend begehrte. Das Abkommen mit Crawford: Claire blieb keine andere Wahl, als die Arbeit in Diensten von Carter Crawford anzutreten. Vier Jahre diente Sie in dessen Haus, wobei Sie rasch herausfand, dass der eigentümliche Adlige ein Geheimnis verbarg. Als Sie eines Nachts die Blutvorräte im Haus Ihres Herren fand, stellte Sie Crawford zur Rede. Dieser offenbarte der jungen Frau schließlich seine Existenz als Vampir und führte Sie nach und nach in die Gesellschaft der Nacht ein. Dies war von Anfang an sein Plan gewesen, jedoch wollte Er, dass Claire sein Geheimnis allein aufdeckte. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen wehrte Sie sich jedoch vehement dagegen, selbst zu einem Vampir zu werden und wollte ein menschliches Dasein fristen. 1868 schließlich erfuhr Claire in einem Brief, dass Ihre Schwester Michelle zwangsverheiratet werden sollte. Auch sie sollte im Namen Ihres Vaters als Unterpfand für Geschäfte dienen. Da Sie inzwischen über die Macht und den Einfluss der Vampirgesellschaft Bescheid wusste und um Ihre Schwester zu schützen, ging Claire mit Ihrem Hausherrn einen Deal ein: Dieser sollte dafür sorgen, dass Michelle unter dem Schutz der Camarilla steht und ein freies und unbeschwertes Leben genießen kann, im Gegenzug dafür würde Sie sich dem Willen von Carter Crawford beugen und seine Nachkommin werden. Da Dieser bereits sehr viel Zeit in die Ausbildung von Claire investiert hatte, willigte Er in diesen Vorschlag ein. Flucht vor der Camarilla: Claire hielt Ihren Teil der Abmachung ein und so wurde Ihr der Kuss von Carter Crawford geschenkt, der glaubte, die perfekte ambitionierte Nachkommin gefunden zu haben. Mehrere Jahre bildete Er sie als seine Schülerin aus und Sie folgte widerwillig seinen Anweisungen und Aufgaben. Durch Ihre Mithilfe war es Crawford möglich, eine beachtliche Stellung unter den Kainiten von Boston zu erhalten. Auch seine Anerkennung unter den anderen Ventrue wuchs beachtlich durch die gute Wahl seiner Nachfahrin. Die junge Vampirin hatte jedoch während der kommenden Jahre immer ein Auge darauf, dass die Camarilla Ihre Schwester schützte. Tatsächlich wurde die Zwangshochzeit vereitelt und Michelle Anderson konnte die nächsten Jahre mit einem Kunststudium beginnen, Ihrem Traum folgend, eine Künstlerin zu werden. Doch dabei zog Sie rasch die Aufmerksamkeit von Simon Lovelace auf sich, einem Kunstmäzen der Toreador von Boston, dem die Abmachung, die Claire durch Ihren Erzeuger mit der Camarilla getroffen hatte, egal war. Er erkannte das künstlerische Potenzial von Michelle und entschied schließlich, Sie zu seiner Nachkommin zu machen, entgegen Ihrem und Claire's Willen. Als Claire das im Februar 1877 herausfand, stellte Sie Ihren Erzeuger zur Rede und musste erkennen, dass es Diesem lästig geworden war, das Leben einer Sterblichen zu sichern und Er sich hinter dem Vorwand versteckte, dass Er sich nicht in die Belange der Toreador einmischen könne, obgleich Er mit Claire's Hilfe tatsächlich beträchtlichen Einfluss in Boston erlangt hatte. Die junge Ventrue entschied daraufhin, den Dienst Ihres Erzeugers zu verlassen und zu flüchten. Sie traf sich ein letztes Mal mit Michelle, unmittelbar vor Ihrer geplanten Flucht. Zwar wollte Michelle Sie begleiten, doch Claire bestand darauf, dass Ihre jüngere Schwester nun das Beste aus der Situation machen und eine angesehene Kainitin der Camarilla von Boston werden sollte. Sie selbst würde Ihr Leben auf der Flucht verbringen müssen und wollte Ihrer Schwester dieses Schicksal ersparen. Letztlich willigte Michelle ein, aber erst, nachdem Sie Claire Ihren Ring gegeben und Ihr das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, dass Sie sich wiedersehen würden. Die junge Claire flüchtete schließlich aus Boston und erreichte damit genau das, was Sie beabsichtigt hatte: Ihre Flucht zerstörte Crawford's Ansehen in der Stadt und kostete Ihn seine Position unter den Ventrue. Er schwor zwar Rache an Claire, konnte Sie jedoch niemals finden, weswegen Er letztlich nur verbreiten ließ, dass seine Nachkommin sich als ungeeignet erwiesen hätte und Er Ihr Sie "entfernen" musste, die Regeln der Camarilla Ihm jedoch verboten, Sie einfach zu vernichten. Claire übernahm diese Ausrede schließlich und erzählte dies später immer, wenn Sie nach Ihrer Vergangenheit gefragt wurde. Erstes Treffen mit Evan: Einige Monate nach Ihrer Flucht erkannte Claire, dass es immens schwierig war, allein zu überleben. Sie war ausgehungert und verzweifelt, als Sie eines Nachts einen Mann überfallen wollte, der in Ihr Beuteschema passte. Dabei erkannte Sie in Ihrem Hunger und Verzweiflung nicht, dass Er ebenfalls ein Kainit war. Der Mann, Evan Bennett, überwältigte Sie mühelos, vernichtete Sie aber nicht. Er bewunderte Ihre Standhaftigkeit sowie Ihr Durchhaltevermögen trotz Ihrer Situation und entschied sich letztlich dazu, Ihr zu helfen. Seiner Ansicht nach sei Sie ein "Red Heart", wie der Puls des Lebens selbst, trotz Ihres untoten Zustands, ein philosophischer Gedanke, mit dem Er Sie auch später noch betiteln sollte. Er verhalf Claire zu Blut und nahm Sie mit sich. Obgleich es Claire nicht gefiel, Teil des Sabbat zu werden, akzeptierte Sie schließlich, da Sie Vertrauen zu Evan besaß. Sie wurde seine Schülerin und erkannte bald, dass Er ganz anders war als Ihr Erzeuger. Er lehrte Sie das Überleben in der Wildnis, den Schwertkampf sowie wichtige Lektionen des Unlebens. Mit der Zeit wurde das Band zwischen den Beiden immer enger und schließlich vertrauten die Beiden sich blind während Ihrer Reisen durch die Staaten. Gründung der Sanguini Noctis: Im Jahr 1946 schließlich befand sich Claire, zusammen mit Evan, in einer Kneipe in Louisiana und wurde dort Zeuge, wie ein junger Brujah, Freddy Connors, versuchte, Rache an anderen Kainiten dafür zu nehmen, Sterbliche seiner Militäreinheit geopfert zu haben. Obgleich Sie und Evan sich nicht in den Kampf und die Schlägerei einmischten, war Claire beeindruckt von Freddy und dessen Willen, sich für seine Kameraden mit einer Übermacht anzulegen. Als Evan nach dem Kampf den schwer verletzten Freddy mit Blut behandelte und Ihm anbot, sich dem Rudel anzuschließen und Teil des Sabbat zu werden, war Claire mit dieser Entscheidung mehr als einverstanden. Sie teilte Evan's Überzeugung dahingehend, dass nur Mitglieder aufgenommen werden sollten, die es auch wert waren und war der Ansicht, dass Freddy eine solche Person war. Der Brujah willigte ein und wurde so das nächste Rudelmitglied nach Claire selbst. 1983 war Claire mit dem wachsenden Rudel in Richmond, Virginia, auf einer Mission unterwegs, mehrere Agenten der Camarilla unschädlich zu machen. Ihre Abneigung für die Sekte sorgte dafür, dass Sie besonders begeistert war, gegen die Anhänger der Sekte ins Feld zu ziehen. Der Einsatz erwies sich jedoch als schwierig und zwang die Gruppe in die Kanäle, als die Camarilla sich Ihrer Anwesenheit in der Stadt gewahr wurde. In den Kanälen der Stadt machten Claire und die Anderen die Bekanntschaft von Benjamin Hobbs, einem von der Geselllschaft verlassenen und gepeinigten Nosferatu der, genau die Claire selbst, einst von der Camarilla betrogen wurde. Sie hegte Sympathien für den abstoßenden Kainiten und ließ sich so davon überzeugen, dass Er wirklich daran interessiert war, dem Rudel zu helfen. Dieses Vertrauen sollte sich als richtig erweisen, denn Benjamin verhalf dem Rudel sogar zu einem sicheren Fluchtweg aus der Stadt und sicherte so, unter Einsatz seines eigenen Unlebens, deren Überleben. So war auch Claire letztlich dafür, als Evan dem jungen Nosferatu die Mitgliedschaft bei den Sanguini Noctis anbot, was Dieser auch annahm. Begegnung mit Dean: Als Evan im Jahr 1989 mit Wyatt Thompson einen potenziellen Nachkommen für das Rudel als seinen Ghul nahm, war Claire nicht überzeugt von Diesem, vertraute aber Evan's Menschenkenntnis. Sie brachte jedoch wenig Verständnis für das übersteigerte Ego des Ghuls auf und arbeitete nur widerwillig mit Diesem zusammen. Mehrfach wies Sie Ihn in seine Schranken, ohne die Befehle Evan's dabei in Frage in ziehen oder zu ignorieren. In einem Gespräch versuchte Sie Evan davon zu überzeugen, den Ghul fallen zu lassen, doch Dieser wollte Wyatt noch eine Chance geben. Als Claire später erfuhr, dass Wyatt in einer Auseinandersetzung getötet worden war, verspürte Sie keinerlei Mitleid oder Trauer. Sie interessierte sich, genau wie die Anderen des Rudels dafür, wer für diese Tat verantwortlich war. Als Sie Dean erstmals beobachtete, glaubte Sie, dass Evan sich irren musste und hielt Dean für einen Schwächling. Auf Anweisung von Evan half Sie jedoch dabei, dem jungen Sterblichen immer wieder Probleme in den Weg zu stellen und zu verhindern, dass Er irgendwo zur Ruhe finden konnte. Mit der Zeit war Sie mehr und mehr beeindruckt von Dean und erkannte in Ihm sogar einen Seelenverwandten in Bezug auf den unbändigen Durchhalte- und Überlebenswillen. Als Evan 1998 ankündigte, Dean als seinen Nachkommen zu rekrutieren, war Claire schließlich von den Qualitäten des jungen Mannes überzeugt und stimmte dessen Aufnahme in das Rudel zu. Sie war anwesend, als Dean von Evan konfrontiert und schließlich in die Nacht gebracht wurde. Lehrstunden: Während der nachfolgenden Jahre beteiligte sich Claire an der Ausbildung von Dean und gab Ihm einige Lektionen in Sachen Jagd mit auf den Weg. Gleichzeitig lehrte Sie Dean, auf Bitten von Evan, den Umgang mit der Disziplin "Beherrschung" da Sie darin noch viel besser war als der Duktus selbst. Dean verbrachte auch unzählige Trainingsstunden im Schwertkampf mit Claire, da auch Sie einiges von Evan gelernt hatte und Dean nun das Gleiche lernen sollte. Die Freundschaft zwischen den Beiden wuchs und es wurde schließlich sogar mehr, auch wenn dies weder von Claire noch von Dean jemals angesprochen wurde. Die Rettung Jeff Franklin's: 2001 war Claire, zusammen mit dem Rest des Rudels nach Sacramento gerufen worden, wo die Angriffspläne des Sabbat für den bevorstehenden Krieg um Los Angeles mitgeteilt werden sollte. Sie wurde dort Zeuge, wie der Bischof Andrei den Citygangrel Jeff Franklin, einziger Überlebender seines Rudels und überdies einziger Überlebender diverser gescheiterter Rudel der jüngsten Zeit, als Sündenbock missbrauchte, indem Er die anderen Rudel gegen Ihn aufhetzte. Sie fühlte brennende Wut, als der Bischof die Rudel auf den angeblichen "Verräter" und "Feigling" einprügeln ließ und fühlte sich erleichtert, als Evan schließlich einschritt. Sie folgte Evan in die Mitte des Saals, als Dieser vortrat, um Jeff für sein Rudel aufzunehmen, was Andrei überraschte. An sein eigenes Wort gebunden, musste der Bischof zulassen, dass die Sanguini Noctis Jeff mitnahmen. Claire folgte Ihrem Duktus dabei in die Mitte des Geschehens, hielt sich jedoch im Hintergrund. Sie zeigte den umstehenden Sabbat's jedoch Ihre offene Verachtung in Form von Gesten und Mimik. Als das Rudel die Versammlung verließ, fühlte Sie sich abermals bestätigt, den richtigen Anführer gewählt zu haben. Konflikte in Los Angeles: Die Sanguini Noctis, darunter auch Claire, zogen 2002 schließlich nach Los Angeles, um sich am Konflikt um die Stadt im Namen des Sabbat zu beteiligen. Claire war hierbei, zusammen mit dem Rest Ihres Rudels, an diversen Missionen beteiligt und war ein maßgeblicher Faktor dabei, dass Ihr Rudel die Aufträge erfolgreich durchführen konnte. Während der Zeit in Los Angeles war Sie überdies oft mit Dean und den Anderen unterwegs, darunter verbrachte das Rudel viel freie Zeit im "Surfside" einem Diner von Santa Monica. Als Evan und Dean sich schließlich auf eine Clansmission begaben und Evan nachdenklich und erschüttert zurückkehrte, erkannte Claire dies sofort und versuchte, mit dem Duktus über die Situation zu sprechen. Doch weder Sie noch Dean konnten den Anführer erreichen und mussten letztlich hoffen, dass Er die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen würde, was Claire auch versuchte, den anderen Rudelmitgliedern zu vermitteln. Falle am Ventrue Tower: Im Jahr 2004, am Höhepunkt des Konflikts um den Sarkophag von Ankara schließlich, beauftragte Andrei die Sanguini Noctis mit dem Angriff auf den Ventrue Tower, um Prinz LaCroix zu erledigen. Dabei teilte Er dem Rudel mit, dass der Turm derzeit schlecht bewacht sei, da die Agenten der Camarilla an verschiedenen Fronten kämpften. Gemeinsam mit dem Rest des Rudels startete Claire den Angriff und gemeinsam schafften Sie es, sich bis in den 17. Stock des Gebäudes vorzukämpfen, ehe Sie erkannten, dass Andrei sie in eine Falle geführt hatte, da der Turm vollbesetzt war mit den Verteidigern der Camarilla. Das Rudel verschanzte sich schließlich in einem der Konferenzräume. Als dieser aufgesprengt wurde, beobachtete Claire, wie zuerst Benjamin Hobbs und dann Freddy Connors den endgültigen Tod erlitten. Durch einen umstürzenden Pfeiler war Claire von den anderen Überlebenden getrennt und bekam so kaum mit, wie Evan sich dem Sheriff zum Kampf stellte und wie Dean und Jeff den Sprung aus dem Fenster wagten, um zu überleben. Sie selbst schaffte es ebenfalls, durch einen Sprung zu entkommen, Ihr gelang jedoch der Sprung auf eines der Nachbardächer des Towers, von wo aus Sie Ihre Flucht über die Dächer von Los Angeles und später in die Gassen der Stadt fortsetzte. Ihr gelang es später, Los Angeles zu verlassen. Genau wie Dean und Jeff begann Sie dann zunächst, ein Dasein auf der Flucht zu führen. Sunglasses at Night: Staffel II: Claire wird, gemeinsam mit dem Rest des Rudels, mehrfach von Dean gegenüber deren neuen Rudelmitgliedern Alice Jefferson und Rick Mason erwähnt. Dabei zeigt sich deutlich, welche Gefühle Dean gegenüber Claire hegte, worüber Er auch mehrmals mit Jeff spricht. Immer wieder betont Dean dabei, dass Sie den Tod von Claire nicht eindeutig gesehen haben. Es zeigt sich schnell, dass Dean immer die Hoffnung gehegt hatte, dass Ihr ehemaliges Rudelmitglied ebenfalls irgendwie entkommen sein könnte. Staffel III: Claire hat Ihren ersten Auftritt indirekt in der ersten Episode von Staffel III "Eine Stadt am Wendepunkt"' ''als Dean bei der Durchsuchung des Anwesens des Prinzen in einem der Zimmer ein Bild von Claire bei einem Footballspiel sieht, datiert auf das Jahr 2009. Damit ist klar, dass Claire noch immer am Leben ist und scheinbar in den Diensten des Prinzen von Detroit, Andrew Blake, steht. In '''"Pure Anarchie" wird Claire abermals von Dean erwähnt, als Dieser, gemeinsam mit Jeff herausfindet, dass die Ventrue offenkundig vom Anführer der Sekte Nihilum Ex gefangen genommen worden ist. Dean hat zwar keine Beweise dafür, vermutet aber stark, dass Claire am Clanstreffen im Club Nightfall teilgenommen hatte. Ihren ersten tatsächlichen Auftritt hat Claire in "Rettungsmission auf Sabbat Art", als Sie in der Kanalisation von Detroit, gemeinsam mit etlichen anderen gefangenen Ventrue, von Dean und Jeff gefunden wird. Sie glaubt zunächst an eine Täuschung oder Foltermethode des Sabbat, lässt sich aber überzeugen, als Sie Jeff, wie schon oftmals in früherer Zeit, klarmachen muss, dass sein "Super-Draht" nicht die Lösung für alles sein kann. Dean befreit Sie von den Fesseln und lässt Sie aber erst einmal in der Zelle, da Sie zu geschwächt zur Flucht oder zum Kampf ist. In der Folge "Detroit's Dämmerung" wird Claire schließlich, gemeinsam mit den anderen Ventrue, in Sicherheit gebracht. Sie ist dabei, als Andrew Blake den Bischof verhört, der den Angriff auf Detroit geleitet hat und ebenfalls, wie Er in einem Wutanfall diesen vernichtet. Dabei scheint Sie die Aktionen des Prinzen nicht zu schätzen, da Sie sich nicht am Angriff auf den Campus und damit auf Victoria Rhodes beteiligt, dem viele Ventrue in blanker Panik vor der Warnung Èskhatons zugestimmt haben. Später flüchtet Sie mit den anderen Kainiten aus der Stadt in Richtung Los Angeles. Nach der Ankunft in Los Angeles kommt es dann in "Los Angeles bei Nacht" zum lang ersehnten Wiedersehen zwischen Claire, Dean und Jeff. Obgleich letztere hoffen, Ihr Rudelmitglied wieder für Ihre Sache gewinnen zu können, taucht Claire mit Ihrem Partner, Jackson Mueller, am Treffpunkt auf. Sie begleitet Ihre ehemaligen Kameraden ins Surfside Diner und tauscht sich mit Diesen aus, betont dabei aber, dass Sie nichts mehr mit den alten Geschichten zu tun haben will und ein neues Dasein begonnen hat. Auch glaubt Sie nicht, dass Dean und Jeff geeignet dafür sind, die verschwundenen Ahnen zu finden und will dies selbst, mit Jackson zusammen, erledigen. Dabei scheint Sie sich bewusst über Ihre ehemaligen Rudelkameraden zu erheben und sich besser zu stellen. Bevor Sie geht, teilt Dean Ihr mit, dass Andrei noch am Leben ist, was Claire scheinbar unbeeindruckt zur Kenntnis nimmt. Schließlich erhält Dean in "Symphonie aus Schmerz und Tod" einen Anruf von Jackson über das Handy von Claire. Dieser teilt mit, dass Claire seit dem Vorabend verschwunden ist, um der Sache mit Andrei nachzugehen, von der Dean erzählt hatte und dass Dean und Jeff zum Kingsway nach Hollywood kommen sollen, um sich etwas anzusehen. Da es sich beim Kingsway um die alte Anschrift von Andrei's Versteck handelt, eilen Dean und Jeff sofort dorthin. Dort finden Sie eine Videokamera und ein Band, auf welchem Claire zu sehen ist die, scheinbar von Lilith manipuliert, gezwungen wird, sich vor laufender Kamera selbst das Herz aus der Brust zu schneiden, was letztlich Ihren Tod bedeutet. Damit soll Rache an Dean und Jeff für die Einmischung bei der Sache mit den Ahnen genommen werden. Dean, Jeff und Jackson finden schließlich nur noch Ihre Asche im Nebenzimmer. Dean nimmt Ihren Ring an sich und etwas Finsteres scheint in Ihm zu erwachen. Gemeinsam zünden die drei Vampire schließlich das Haus an, um Claire zumindest eine Art von Feuerbestattung zukommen zu lassen. Erscheinung Claire ist eine hübsche junge Frau mit einer schlanken, aber durchaus trainierten Figur, langen, roten Haaren, die Ihr bis über die Schultern reichen und die Sie stets offen trägt, blaugrauen Augen, einer hellen Haut und einem gewinnenden Lächeln, welches selbst einer Toreador Konkurrenz machen könnte. Claire ist eine natürliche Schönheit, die es kaum nötig hat, Ihrer Erscheinung künstlich nachzuhelfen. Dieser Umstand ist Ihr selbst, aber auch Ihrem Umfeld bewusst. Freddy versuchte daher längere Zeit, für Sie auch den Namen "Beauty Claire" zu etablieren, ein Spitzname, den Sie jedoch vehement ablehnte. Auch dies zeigt, dass Claire nicht eitel ist und Ihrer Erscheinung nicht die höchste Priorität einräumt. Sich in Schale zu werfen ist eine der Sachen, welche die Ventrue mehr als alles andere hasst. Sie ist stets kampfbereit und war, während Ihrer Zeit beim Sabbat, oftmals zweckmäßig gekleidet, anstatt Ihre Erscheinung besonders hervorzuheben. So trug Sie damals bevorzugt bequeme Hosen und Blusen und darüber eine Lederjacke. Dazu trägt Sie bevorzugt schwarze Boots. Als einzigen Schmuck trägt Sie den Ring Ihrer Schwester, den sie niemals abgelegt hat. Nach Ihrem erneuten Beitritt zur Camarilla veränderte sich Ihr Kleidungsstil etwas. Obgleich Sie immer noch bevorzugt die Haare offen trägt und der Ring Ihrer Schwester auch nach wie vor der einzige sichtbare Schmuck ist, trägt Claire ab diesem Zeitpunkt bevorzugt elegante Kleidung, in Form von Anzügen oder auch ein Kleid, wenn es die Umstände erfordern. Dies verleiht Ihr eine gewisse Seriosität und erlaubte Ihr, sich perfekt in die Gesellschaft der Ventrue einzufügen. Ob Sie den Kleidungsstil auch gewählt hätte, wenn Sie sich nicht der Camarilla angeschlossen hätte, ist unbekannt. Persönlichkeit Claire Anderson ist eine starke, selbstbewusste Frau. Obgleich Sie in einer Zeit aufwuchs, in der Frauen immer noch eine eher demütige und devote Rolle einnehmen sollten, war Claire stets rebellisch und eigensinnig. Sie hat immer klare Ziele vor Augen, welche Sie unermüdlich verfolgt. Dabei lässt Sie sich nicht auf Kompromisse ein und ist nicht bereit, halbe Sachen zu machen. Die einzige Ausnahme von dieser Regel ist Ihre Schwester Michelle, für die Sie alles tun würde: So war Sie bereit, Crawford's Angebot, Sie zu einem Kainiten zu machen, doch noch anzunehmen, wenn Er dafür Michelle schützt, obgleich Sie selbiges Angebot zuvor stets vehement abgelehnt hatte. Claire weiß, dass Michelle Ihr Schwachpunkt ist, was mit ein Grund war, dass Sie darauf bestand, dass die beiden Schwestern sich trennen, nachdem Sie vorhatte, mit der Camarilla zu brechen. Auch in späteren Jahren behält Claire Ihre Zielstrebigkeit bei. Sie akzeptierte Evan als Anführer und Mentor, war jedoch direkt die Nummer Zwei im Rudel, was sich auch niemals änderte. Auch Ihren Anweisungen leisteten die Anderen stets Folge und hinterfragten die Rangordnung zu keinem Zeitpunkt. Im Gegenzug für die Loyalität des Rudels konnte Claire jedoch auch sehr offenherzig sein. Da Sie selbst Regeln und Konventionen hasst, machte es Ihr niemals etwas aus, wenn die Sanguini Noctis Ihre Freizeit mit Sauftouren durch die Städte verbrachten und beteiligte sich selbst stets ausgelassen an diesen. Claire hatte, aufgrund den Erfahrungen Ihrer Kindheit und ihrer ersten Zeit als Vampir, immer eine Ablehnung gegenüber Autoritäten und verachtete die Ventrue der Camarilla, welche Sie für lamentierende Weicheier hielt. Daraus machte Sie nie einen Hehl. Dennoch scheint Claire sehr pragmatisch zu sein, da Sie sich in späteren Jahren doch wieder der Camarilla anschloss und bereit war, genau jene Position unter den Ventrue einzunehmen, die Sie eigentlich immer verachtet hatte. Ob Sie dies nur tat, um unter den anderen Ventrue akzeptiert zu werden, Ihrem Partner Jackson zuliebe oder aus gänzlich anderen Motivationen ist nicht bekannt. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Claire besitzt sämtliche Stärken und Schwächen eines Kainiten vom Clan Ventrue Antitribu. Stärken: * Unsterblichkeit: Wie alle Vampire ist Claire nahezu unsterblich. Sie altert nicht auf natürliche Weise und behält so Ihre jugendlich schöne Erscheinung stets bei. So genießt Sie auch Immunität gegenüber Krankheiten und Infektionen. * Blutmacht: Kainiten besitzen die Fähigkeit, durch Blut Ihre körperlichen Kräfte kurzzeitig über das natürliche Maß hinaus zu steigern und sind so zu großen Kraftakten fähig. Auch Claire besitzt diese Fähigkeit und nutzt diese oft, um trotz Ihrer zierlichen Erscheinung Ihre Feinde im Kampf zu überraschen. * Blutheilung: Claire kann sich, wie alle Vampire, schnell von den meisten Verletzungen erholen. So kann Sie Ihr Blut konzentrieren, um Wunden zu schließen und Verletzungen ungeschehen zu machen. In Kombination mit Ihrer Disziplin "Seelenstärke" besitzt Claire so eine überlegene Verteidigungskraft. * Disziplinen: Claire besitzt die klassischen Disziplinen des Clans Ventrue: "Präsenz", "Beherrschung" und "Seelenstärke". In den Jahrhunderten Ihres Unlebens hat Claire überdies die Disziplin der "Geschwindigkeit" bis zu einem gewissen Punkt gemeistert, vermutlich zeitgleich mit Ihrem Mentor Evan auf den gemeinsamen Reisen. '- Präsenz:' Claire benutzt die Gabe der übernatürlichen Ausstrahlung nicht gerne, da Sie das Klischee verabscheut, als Frau nur nach Ihrer Erscheinung beurteilt zu werden. Dennoch nutzt Sie die Gabe gelegentlich, um soziale Komplikationen effizient zu beseitigen. Nach Ihrem Beitritt zur Camarilla lernte Claire rasch, dass subtile Beeinflussung wesentlich effizienter sein kann, als rohe Gewalt. '- Beherrschung:' Wie alle Ventrue besitzt Claire diese Gabe, das Markenzeichen des Clans. Während Ihrer Zeit beim Sabbat war es eine bevorzugte Methode Ihrerseits, die Geistig Schwachen einzuschüchtern oder zur Aufgabe zu zwingen. Um sich als zierliche Frau zu beweisen, nutzte Claire die Disziplin auch häufig, um wesentlich größere und gefährlich aussehender Kainiten zu unterwerfen. So verschaffte Sie sich Respekt. Nach Ihrem Beitritt zur Camarilla lernte Sie den dezenten Einsatz der Disziplin, nur im äußersten Notfall, von Ihren Clansgeschwistern. '- Seelenstärke:' Die übernatürliche Verteidigungskraft kam Claire in vielen Situationen sehr entgegen. So überlebte Sie Auseinandersetzungen mit gefährlichen Feinden, was andernfalls vielleicht unmöglich gewesen wäre. Es scheint auch der Kenntnis dieser Gabe zuzuschreiben zu sein, dass Claire die Falle am Ventrue Tower überleben und dem Feuer entkommen konnte. Nachdem Sie in einem harten Kampf gegen einen anderen Vampir dank dieser Gabe überlebte, bat Freddy darum, von Ihr die Grundzüge zu lernen, welche Sie Ihm letztlich auch beibrachte. '- Geschwindigkeit:' Auf den gemeinsamen Reisen mit Evan durch die Staaten erlernte Claire diese übernatürliche Kraft. Sie empfand es als unglaublich nützlich, sich schnell bewegen zu können, sowohl im Kampf, als auch zur Flucht. Es ist nicht genau bekannt, woher Claire diese Gabe lernte, es liegt jedoch nahe, dass Sie und Evan die Grundzüge dieser Disziplin zeitgleich und somit wahrscheinlich auch von derselben Person erlernten. Schwächen: * Feuer/Sonnenlicht: Wie alle Vampire ist Claire enorm anfällig gegenüber Feuer und Sonnenlicht und kann von diesem mühelos vernichtet werden. * Enthauptung: Für alle Vampire, einschließlich Claire, bedeutet das Abtrennen des Kopfes den sofortigen und endgültigen Tod. * Pfählung: Wird das Herz eines Vampirs mit einem Objekt durchstoßen, fällt dieser in Starre. Er ist unfähig, sich bewegen oder zu erholen, bis das Objekt aus seinem Herzen entfernt worden ist. * Erlesener Gaumen: Claire besitzt den erlesenen Gaumen, eine Schwäche, die allen Vampiren vom Clan Ventrue zu eigen ist. Sie kann sich ausschließlich von einer Art Opfer ernähren, in Ihrem Fall handelt es sich dabei um schwarzhaarige Männer mit leichtem Hang zur Melancholie. Sie kann kein Blut aus einer anderen Quelle konsumieren, auch dann nicht, wenn Ihr Unleben davon abhängt. * Herz-Extraktion: Wird das Herz eines Vampirs aus seinem Körper entfernt, bedeutet dies seinen endgültigen Tod, der unmittelbar eintritt. Beziehungen Claire & Carter Crawford: (Mentor/Erzeuger) - Mit Ihrem Erzeuger verbindet Claire die teilweise schlimmsten Erinnerungen Ihres Unlebens. Bereits zu Lebzeiten diente Sie Ihm als Hausmädchen und weigerte sich später vehement, seine Nachkommin zu werden. Sie ließ sich dann jedoch auf einen Deal mit Ihm ein, um Ihre Schwester zu retten und wurde so zu einem Kainiten. Obgleich Sie Ihren Teil der Abmachung stets pflichtbewusst erfüllte, vernachlässigte Crawford später mehr und mehr seine Pflichten, was letztlich zum Bruch führte, als Claire's Schwester Michelle in die Nacht geholt wurde. Sie verließ Ihren Erzeuger, wohl wissend, dass Ihn das einen großen Teil seiner "Dignitas" seines Rufs unter den Ventrue, kosten würde. Crawford schwor bittere Rache an Claire, konnte diese jedoch niemals vollstrecken. Claire & Michelle: (Familie/Geschwister) - Mit Ihrer vier Jahre jüngeren Schwester Michelle verbindet Claire ein tiefes Band. Immer machte Sie es sich zur Aufgabe, Michelle zu beschützen und sah dies als Pflicht einer großen Schwester. Dies ging soweit, dass Sie eine Abmachung mit Carter Crawford traf und zu einem Vampir wurde, um Michelle ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen. Doch weil Ihr Erzeuger seine Pflicht vernachlässigte, wurde Michelle schließlich selbst zu einer Kainitin. Dies änderte zwar nichts an der Beziehung der Schwestern untereinander, sorgte aber zum Bruch von Claire mit der Camarilla und dafür, dass sich die Wege der beiden Schwestern trennten. Claire erhielt Michelle's Ring zum Abschied mit der Bitte, dass Sie sich eines Tages wiedersehen würden. Claire war mehrfach bereit, alles für Ihre Schwester aufzugeben und ließ diese sogar bei Ihren Feinden zurück, um allein zu flüchten, da Sie glaubte, dass Michelle es bei der Camarilla besser haben würde als allein in der Wildnis. Stattdessen war Sie es, die sich über lange Zeit allein durchschlagen musste. Claire & Evan: (Mentor/Freunde) - Mit dem enigmatischen Evan Bennett verbindet Claire die Tatsache, zum ersten Mal seit dem Kuss wieder Freude verspürt zu haben. Nach einem stürmischen Kennenlernen akzeptierte Evan die junge Ventrue als Schülerin und lehrte Sie über eine lange Zeit der gemeinsamen Reise seine Ideale, seine Erkenntnisse und Ansichten, sowie den Umgang mit dem Schwert und das Überleben als Vampir. Für Claire war Evan eine Art Ersatzvater und würdiger Mentor, im Gegensatz zu Ihrem Erzeuger. Sie sah stets zu Ihm auf und vertraute Ihm blind, war letztlich bereit, alles für Ihn zu tun. Sie hinterfragte nie seine Entscheidungen, was vielleicht in dem Moment ein Fehler wurde, als Evan mit seinen eigenen Konflikten zu kämpfen hatte. Claire & Dean: (Freunde/Love Interest) - Nachdem Sie anfangs skeptisch darüber war, ob Dean Parker ein würdiger Nachkomme von Evan werden könnte, überzeugte Dieser Sie mit demselben Durchhaltevermögen und derselben Willensstärke, die Sie selbst an den Tag legte. Aus anfänglicher Skepsis erwuchs bald eine gegenseitige Wertschätzung und tiefe Freundschaft. Unzählige Trainingsstunden und gemeinsame Abende schweißten die beiden Kainiten zusammen. Obgleich es niemals ausgesprochen wurde, um die Verbundenheit im Rudel nicht zu zerstören, bestand deutlich mehr zwischen Dean und Claire als reine Freundschaft. Dies wird besonders deutlich, als Claire erkennt, dass Dean und Jeff noch am Leben sind und Sie mit Ablehnung reagiert, da Sie sich vielleicht auch schuldig fühlt, Ihre Freunde niemals gesucht, sondern ein neues Leben begonnen zu haben. Auch Dean's wütende Reaktion auf Ihre Ablehnung sowie die Auswirkung, welche Ihr Tod auf Ihn hat, sind deutliche Zeichen für die gegenseitige Verbundenheit, welche die Beiden teilen. Claire & die Sanguini Noctis: (Kameraden/Freunde) - Das Rudel der Sanguini Noctis war für Claire die Familie, welche Sie sich immer gewünscht hatte. Mit jedem einzelnen Mitglied verstand Sie sich gut und war auch bei der Rekrutierung des einzelnen von Ihnen dabei. Über die vielen gemeinsamen Jahre lernte Sie die Eigenheiten des Rudelmitglieds kennen und konnte in deren Gegenwart immer Sie selbst sein, was Sie sehr zu schätzen wusste. Der Verlust des Rudels und Tod der Kameraden traumatisierte Claire derartig, dass Sie beschloss, ein neues Unleben in den Reihen der Camarilla zu beginnen und alles hinter sich zu lassen. Es kann spekuliert werden, dass Sie dies nur tat, um nicht am Verlust Aller, die Ihr etwas bedeuteten, zugrunde zu gehen. Claire & Jackson Mueller: (Partner) - Claire und Jackson lernten sich in den Reihen der Camarilla von Detroit kennen und wurden ein Paar. Dabei scheint es, als hätte Jackson großen Einfluss auf Claire gehabt, da Ihre Persönlichkeit sich über die Jahre sehr stark veränderte und Sie das Dasein in der Sekte der Camarilla zu schätzen lernte. Jackson war für Claire ein Anker in einer Zeit, in der Sie alles verloren hatte und die einzige Person, an der Sie sich festhalten und mit der Sie Ihre Gefühle und Trauer teilen konnte. Mit der Rückkehr Dean's und Jeff's brechen alte Gefühle in Claire hoch und Sie fühlt sich gegenüber Jackson und Dean schuldig, da Beide in Ihrem Unleben eine bedeutende Rolle spielen. Es kommt nie zu einer Aussprache zwischen den Parteien, doch Ihre Gefühle für Beide sind Grund dafür, dass sich Dean und Jackson mit gegenseitiger Verachtung begegnen. Trivia * Claire war das 1. Mitglied, welches für die Sanguini Noctis rekrutiert wurde und damit Mitbegründerin des Rudels. In Abwesenheit von Evan ist Sie stets die Anführerin. * Claire war mit der Rekrutierung jedes Mitglieds der Sanguini Noctis einverstanden. Es kann spekuliert werden, dass ohne Ihr Einverständnis Evan die Mitglieder nicht aufgenommen hätte. * Obwohl die Sanguini Noctis offiziell keinen Rudelpriester haben, übernimmt Claire indirekt diese Aufgabe. * Claire hatte Jeff bei unzähligen Gelegenheiten immer darauf hingewiesen, dass dessen "Super-Draht" nicht die Lösung für alles sein kann. * Sie war eine Schülerin von Evan und lernte von Diesem den Schwertkampf. Sie führte eine kleinere Klinge als Evan, stand Ihm aber in Sachen Kampfkunst in wenig nach. * Aufgrund Ihrer Bewaffnung, Ihrer Art, Zugehörigkeit und Persönlichkeit ist Sie eine klassische "Crusader" Ventrue des Sabbat. * Claire hasst jede Art von Spitznamen. Evan ist der Einzige, der Ihr einen gab, welchen Sie akzeptierte: "Red Heart". * Claire hat eine Vorliebe für American Football. Kategorie:Andere Charaktere